Forgotten
by Blood hidden by ink
Summary: Kururu's in a bad mood which is normal but something's off. Keroro has forgotten something and can't seem to remember. Kururu gets an unexpected visit from Tororo along with some other odd happenings... just read it. rated M for some possible mature content later on and some swearing
1. Chapter 1

"I feel like i'm forgetting something." Keroro muttered suddenly freezing in the midst of scrubbing the floor a horrible feeling sinking into his stomach, "But what is it...?" He sat crossing his small arms over his chest in deep concentration his head cocked to one side, "Maybe a new gundam model is coming out today...? No no that's no it... What is it?" He sat trying to focus even harder then let out a deep breath and got back to scrubbing the floor, "Guess into wasn't important Kerokero." He shrugged it off

"Gunso?" Fuyuki asked entering the room seeing the green Keronian hard at work cocking his head, "I thought you said there was something really important you needed to do.. or avoid today."

"I said that?" Keroro paused again, "Hmm I don't remember." He chuckled shrugging it off, "So it must not have been that important."

"You seemed really serious about it yesterday. But I guess if you don't remember it wasn't important." Fukyuki shrugged too then disappeared into the kitchen to scavenge for food.

"All done." The frog sighed, "It's time for our annual everyday meeting on how to take over Pekopan." He muttered disappearing into their not so secret underground base into the meeting room where Giroro, Dororo, Tamama, and Mois was already waiting for him, "alright you lazy frogs who's ready to take over Pekopan!" Keroro paused looking around, "Where's Kururu?"

"Who cares let's just start without him." Giroro muttered polishing a gun at the small table he sat

"Alright then we're starting without Sargent Major Kururu." Keroro announced, "Now everyone grab a copy of todays plan to take over Pekopan!"

Meanwhile... in a dark laboratory slouched in a large chair Kururu sat staring at a large computer screen noticeably agitated, "Today." Kururu muttered, "What evil can we do that will fit today? Kuu ku ku." He entered a chat boredly trying to mull over his plans for the day.

~Kururu has now entered the chat~

Kururu: Hiya pinky kuu ku ku

Kururu sat for a moment waiting for a reply when suddenly the words Tororo are typing popped up on the screen. He laced his fingers together gazing at the screen as he waited for the brat to finish typing and with a bing the message was sent.

Tororo: It's salmon.

Kururu: Right whatever makes you feel better ku ku

Tororo: Aw lemon is someone having a bad day? Pu pu

He paused staring at the screen, "Indeed." he muttered aloud but then shook his head he wouldn't give the kid satisfaction of knowing that.

Kururu: Kuu ku ku Never

Tororo: What do you want old man?

Kururu: Nothing short of ruining your day squirt

Tororo: Screw off old man.

~Tororo has now exited the chat~

Kururu sighed somehow pissing off the salmon kid keronian hadn't cheered him up by much so he sat back in his chair. His stomach growled so he got to his feet and wandered out of his lab when he heard the usual ruckus.

"Stupid toad!" Natsumi yelled, "Did you clean up the yard? Did you scrub the toilets? Did you do anything!"

"What kind of stupid take over plan is this!?" Giroro demanded

Kururu sighed shaking his head this would continue until Giroro had shot at Keroro a few times and then Natsumi had drug him away and the green Keronian began doing chores once again. The same boring routine. Maybe it was time to... break the cycle. "Kuu ku ku." Kururu hid his smile behind his hand as he pulled out an invention.

He walked casually into the room then stopped aiming the gun at Keroro as Natsumi shook him like a rag doll and turned the dial to youthful adolescence and fired. Keroro was swallowed up by a yellow beam and once it disappeared in Keroro's place was a small baby Keronian.

"Kururu!" Natsumi wheeled around, "What did you do!? He can't do any of his chores when he's like this! Fix it right now! Turn him back!"

"I thought I'd liven things up a bit." Kururu shrugged, "Since you're all so boring kuu ku ku." He turned, "Shoot him with this in three hours... ku ku ku don't forget to change the dial from youthful indifference to life is hard." He headed to leave the room but Natsumi charged into his way.

"Hold it Kururu." Natsumi glared down at him, "Since Keroro can't do the chores and this is _your_ fault you'll be doing his chores for him today."

"Don't wanna." Kururu waved his hand dismissively, "Even so..." His glasses glinted darkly, "You really want me doing the chores? Kuu ku ku ku ku... Have we forgotten the laundry indecent?" Natsumi paused a moment to think that over and Kururu could feel his temper rising he was unnaturally impatient and in a bad mood, "Besides today is not a day you want to mess with me. I don't have time for your petty complaints nor am I in the mood to stand here listening to you." He pushed past and disappeared.

"What's with Kururu?" She asked paling, "I don't think i've seen him in this bad of a mood in a while." She turned to Giroro, Dororo, and Tamama, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Tamama said eyes growing huge as he immediately went over and picked up the baby Keroro which was now crying loudly, "Well I guess plans for today are cancelled so i'm going to take baby Keroro and... go."

"I'll go with you." Mois smiled kindly as Tamama felt his insides explode in rage, "I'll help take care of uncle while he's a baby."

They disappeared as Dororo and Giroro folded their ams in deep thought trying to think of something anything that might have put Kururu in his particularly sour mood, "I can't think of anything." Giroro muttered, "This is the first time we've seen him today... I don't think he'd be this upset because of us leaving him out of a meeting... seeing as we've done it a lot before..."

"I would just stay out of his way until everything blows over." Dororo nodded thoughtfully, "Otherwise we'll get caught in the crossfires of his wrath and fury..." He trailed off as he realized neither Natsumi nor Giroro were paying attention to what he was saying, "Right... I'm going home." He muttered gloomily

"Well whatever it is..." Natsumi shook her head, "He better not cause anymore trouble."

Kururu entered the kitchen and pulled some curry out of the fridge that he'd made the day before then turned heading back towards his lab. He gazed out a window seeing it was raining and gloomy outside and sighed slightly, "Even the weather hates me today. But at least it didn't forget." he didn't stop to talk to Tamama or Mois who were too busy showing baby Keroro his Gundam collection he didn't stop until his was back in his lab sitting in his chair. When he turned on his computer the chat box opened as he received a message. Sighing he opened it.

~Tororo has entered the chat~

Tororo: Hey old man. My platoon is coming to visit you

~Kururu has entered the chat~

Kururu: Any particular reason?

Tororo: To celebrate. Duh.

Kururu: No thanks. Not in the mood.

Tororo: Oh come on lemon you only turn a thousand once in your life. Pu pu!

Kururu: Not in the mood.

Tororo: Well we're coming anyways Garuru's orders. Plus I can't miss this. Pu pu pu!

Kururu: When?

Tororo: Around five I think. Why you excited to see us after all old man?

Kururu: No I just need to know when to leave.

Tororo: Oh no fun

Kururu: Bye twerp.

~Kururu has exited the chat~

He didn't know why the conversation had bothered him so much but it had. Maybe it was because his platoon hadn't even bothered to remember his birthday and the stupid kid's platoon had. He sat back in his chair with a sigh and began angrily munching on curry.

~~~ 3 hours later~~~

"Well now that I am back to normal." Keroro said calmly then glared at everyone, "We need to come up with a plan to cheer up Sargent Major Kururu! I shall call it the cheer up Sarget Major Kururu plan!" He looked at Tamama and Giroro, "Now what are you're ideas." The three of them sat in the backyard afraid of another Kururu run in.

"I honestly don't know how anyone can cheer up that frog." Giroro sighed, "All he does is invent things and do his best to make our lives miserable."

Tamama raised his hand, "I don't want to cheer up Kururu. That sounds really scary." Tamama pulled out a bag of chips, "Plus I have all this junk food I have to eat so I'm kinda busy..."

Keroro scowled then was thoughtful for a moment then a huge grin crossed his face, "Corporal Giroro I think you're absolutely right."

"I- I am?" Giroro asked

"Yes Kururu loves to make us miserable. So Giroro go make him happy. By letting him do what he loves." Keroro smiled

"What the hell do I have to be the one to do it?" Giroro growled he was about to further protest when an arrow hit the ground, "What's this?"

"It's a letter." Tamama said, "Read it Giroro what does it say! What does it say!"

Giroro opened it and paled he stared at it for a long time absolute shock covering his feature as he finally turned to Keroro and Tamama, "It... all makes sense now..."

"What what? What does it say?" Keroro asked curiously, "But more importantly who is it from?"

"Garuru..." Giroro crumpled the note in his hand the initial shock wearing off and rage taking his place, "You idiot how could you forget! The note say they're coming at five in an hour to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" Tamama asked cocking his head curiously

"Kururu's birthday!" as soon as the words passed Giroro's lips everyone had frozen as though a storm of ice had blown over them freezing everything in it's path.

"Oh my god!" Tamama screamed suddenly running in circles, "He's going to kill us. We should've been sucking up for our lives all day but we forgot! Imagine how angry he is!" They all sat imagining a pissed of Kururu Ku ku kuing in his lab and shivered.

"Quickly we have to do something!" Keroro looked nervously between them

"Like what!?" Giroro demanded angrily, "You think there's anything we can do he probably already knows we've forgotten!"

"Oh but we didn't." Keroro had an odd glint in his eyes, "Kerokero... What if we pretend like we still don't know and when Garuru's platoon gets here we'll bring out the presents... and make it a surprise party. He'll never know!"

"This could work." Giroro said mulling it over for a moment

"Stupid frogs what are you screaming about?" Natsumi demanded poking her head out the window

"Natsumi!" Keroro's smile got bigger, "Perfect! Natsumi we need some help..."

"Help? Help you never." She narrowed her eyes, "What are you idiots planning now?"

"It's Kururu's birthday..." Keroro started but stopped when Natsumi froze with a mixture of shock and terror, "We're trying to plan a surprise party to make it seem like we didn't forget his birthday... And so we may be able to live another day."

"Oh yeah? So what's the plan?" Natsumi asked and Keroro gave her a devilish smile

"What are you doing?" Mois asked Kururu as she walked into his lab looking around with her large dazzling eyes

"Nothing." He muttered putting his empty plate on the floor next to his chair, "in fact I was contemplating napping." He turned to her, "So get out."

"Why are you so grumpy today?" impossibly her eyes got even bigger

Kururu turned away from her he couldn't stand that gaze from those horribly sparkling innocent eyes and began typing on his computer making it look important, "Oh no particular reason." he said, "Now let me work I have to finish the work Keroro asked me to do Kuu ku ku."

"Uncle...? Okay. Do you want some help?" Mois smiled

"No no that's alright it'll go faster if i'm not distracted." Kururu said with a shrug, "Sorry Mois maybe next time. Go bother Keroro."

"Okay." She agreed easily enough and exited he laboratory

Kururu sighed, "How annoying." he muttered when he heard some one entering his lab thinking it was Mois again he sharply remarked, "I told you I have to work. Get out..." He turned to see it wasn't Mois not even close.

"You're muttering to yourself old man. Puu pu pu." The salmon colored tadpole chuckled his laptop tucked neatly under his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Kururu glanced at the clock according to it he still had an hour before the other platoon got there to celebrate, "What do you want pinky?"

"It's salmon! SALMON!" Tororo shook his head in frustration, "I couldn't have you run away before I gave you you're birthday present. A thousands a big age. We need to celebrate such an age. Puu pu pu. Its a new keronian world record."

Kururu felt deeply irritated but at the same time slightly amused, "I'm not turning a thousand no one's that old. Kuu ku ku." He shrugged it off, "What present?"

"Oh now you're interested in it Puu pu pu." Tororo said sitting down and pulling his laptop open, "Well you can't have it till we celebrate later."

He gazed at the young Keronian for a long time, "Don't want to." He said turning back to his computer, "And I definitely don't want presents from a twerp like you ku ku ku." Kururu turned off his computers and hopped out of his chair as he began to walk away.

"Where you going lemon? Besides I think you'll like this present it'll at least amuse you. Puu pu pu." Said Tororo closing his lap top and getting to his feet.

"If you really must know... I'm going to go nap. Wake me and I'll kill you. I'm not interested in parties. Or prsents. Kuu ku ku ku ku today's just another day of the stupid year."

"Gross old man naps." Tororo chuckled, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You're coming with me." He held up an odd looking gun pointed at Kururu

"What is that?" Kururu asked any amusement he'd had in their conversation was now gone, "I don't entertain children."

"Just come on old man. Puu pu pu." Tororo grabbed Kururu's arm and began pulling him behind him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kururu demanded

"You'll see." Tororo's glasses glinted dangerously, "Puu pu pu pu pu pu."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you all throwing a party for Kururu anyways? You all hate him right?" Natsumi asked

"Even if that's true Natsumi..." Koyuki said pouting slightly, "No one deserves to be completely ignored on their birthday! Not even Kururu!" Koyuki had shown up not long after they'd remembered to tell Dororo the plans. Even Momoka had shown up to help.

"I guess that's true." Natsumi said biting her cheek, "But how are we going to throw him a party does anyone even know what he likes apart from tormenting others and anything curry?" The room fell silent as all eyes fell on Natsumi, "And how do we know he won't come up here to see us decorating before this supposed party anyways?"

"Kerokero you see I had Mois here go check on him." Keroro said patting Mois' head from where she sat in front of him an enraged look crossing Tamama's face, "He said he was going to take a nap. Then he said he was making something I'd ordered him to but we all know I didn't do that kerokero."

"That you'd ordered him to or he was building something for you?" Natsumi asked, "Because he's seemed to have it out for you all day."

"Holy frog!" Keroro backed away paling for a moment, "No no.. don't be silly..." He chuckled nervously knees knocking together as he rubbed his hands together, "What makes you say that ah ha ha ha...?"

"He did turn you into a baby for no apparent reason..." Giroro said looking thoughtful

"Who's keeping look out to distract Kururu if he isn't sleeping and he does come up here?" Momoka asked staring at Fuyuki a plan forming in her mind a smile crossing over her face.

"You needn't worry about that." They all jumped and turned to Garuru's platoon standing in the doorway, "Tororo's keeping him company right now. He'll distract him until you've everything set up."

"Brilliant the two can plot against us." Tamama muttered, "I wonder what they're doing right now...?"

"Where are you taking me?" Kururu asked agitated as he followed the salmon colored tadpole.

"I figured some fresh air would do your old rusty brain some good. Puu pu pu." Tororo smiled deviously leading him to an abandoned old park.

"A park really?" Kururu ripped his arm away from Tororo, "I don't have time for this."

"Yeah from what I saw you weren't doing anything important old man! At least this way you're out of the house when my platoon shows up. That's what you wanted right? To run away? Pu pu pu puu. Coward." Tororo watched Kururu to see if his taunt hit home his smile grew as Kururu irritatedly sat on one of the swings.

"The idea squirt." Kururu said slowly, "Was to be alone. I was going to leave so I didn't have to see you or anyone else. I didn't run away I'm just avoiding everyone's stupidity kuu ku ku. I hate them they hate me the only reason they're going to celebrate is because they're afraid of me."

Tororo's smile faded, "And you'd rather be alone then have a pity party? That's a bit harsh... At least they're trying."

"Trying? Trying?" Kururu chuckled, "They don't even remember it's my birthday. They'll figure it out when your platoon gets there and as amusing as it'd be to see their panicked faces as they 'tried to make it up to me.' I'm not in the mood."

Tororo's smile returned, "Well then let's put you in the mood sadistic old fart." He grabbed hold of Kururu's wrist again pulling the momentarily surprised yellow frog from his swing and pinned him to the ground.

Kururu scowled as wood chips dug into his skin as Tororo loomed over him, "I told you pinky. I don't entertain children. Kuu ku." He made no move to break Tororo's grip which he could've easily done half out of curiosity and half out of amusement.

"I'm not a child." Tororo said temper flaring slightly as he dug his fingers into Kururu's wrists causing him to shiver slightly.

"What are you going to do now Kuu ku ku. This is shady dragging me to an abandoned park then pinning me to the ground. How scandalous! Twerp are you a pervert? Kuu ku ku kuu." Kururu said darkly as though daring Tororo to try anything.

"You'll see..." Tororo leaned forward placing his lips against Kururu's in a deep patient kiss, "You're a tease lemon."

Kururu frowned, "You're taking the joke too far kid." He shifted uncomfortably

"This isn't a joke Kururu." Tororo scowled, "You honestly think I would've kissed you if this was a joke?" He began running his tongue down Kururu's body tail wiggling excitedly as Kururu tensed underneath him.

"Stop it." Kururu pushed him away breaking his grip suddenly crawling backwards away from Tororo his heart pounding in his chest as he stared at him shakily for a moment then rubbed his wrists that were now a reddish color due to Tororo digging his fingers into it, "I'm going back to my lab." He turned his back to Tororo slowly getting to his feet.

"Not so fast old man!" Tororo tackled Kururu sinking his teeth into his shoulder drawing a little blood and smiling triumphantly as the yellow Keronian shivered, "Besides you can't tell me you don't like it."

"Get the fuck off of me." Kururu growled a little less intimidating then he'd meant it to be his voice had even cracked a bit, "I don't l-" He wasn't able to finish as his body trembled to Tororo's touch. Kururu cursed under his breath blushing slightly.

"See? Puu pu pu." Tororo snickered stroking Kururu his hands running all over his slick body as it trembled he trembled slightly to. He shivered feeling more and more aroused as the teased at touched Kururu and even more so as Kururu gasped as he trusted his fingers inside of him. It wasn't exactly as Tororo had imagined or daydreamed but it was almost just as good, "You're so cute when you're like this Kururu." he teased

Kururu bit his lip and tried to calm his shaking body how was he letting this happen? "Shut up twerp..." he mumbled flinching as Tororo added another finger and thrusted and played and teased, "Stop..."

"You ready?" Tororo gasped his face hot, "I'll enter you now." the thought excited him far more then it should've.

"No." Kururu gritted his teeth flipping over breathing heavily, "I will not be on bottom that means you're in control.."

"Now who's being perverted?" Tororo asked then removed his fingers and dug them into his hips but instead of thrusting into him he leaned down and wrapped his lips around Kururu's emerging member. Kururu's fingers dug into his shoulders and his back arched slightly as his winced.

"I'm not the one getting..." Kururu cut of as Tororo sucked harder causing him to cry out slightly his breathing getting heavier, "Brat..."

Tororo's tail waggled excitedly as he pulled away and looked into Kururu's eyes that were blocked by his glasses and smiled, "Does it feel good?"

Kururu took this chance to sit up glaring down at Tororo, "You've brought this upon yourself Kuu ku ku ku." He grabbed Tororo's throat and slammed him to the ground causing the young keronian to pale with fear until Kururu kissed the side of his neck causing his to tremble excitedly, "Beg for me." Kururu muttered darkly

"P-please." Tororo was able to whimper quietly his tail on hyper mode his face a deep shade of scarlet as Kururu pinned his arms above his head with one hand. He was trembling hard as Kururu watched him then leaned up kissing under his chin, "P-p-p-p-please..."

"Kuuuu kuuu kuu ku ku kuu.. You slut." Kururu growled then thrusted roughly causing Tororo to cry out as it bled. He thrusted again and again each time getting harder Tororo moaned and winced.

"Don't stop." Tororo whisper his face hot as he reached up wrapping his arms around Kururu's neck eyes closed in pleasure. He didn't want this moment between them to ever end as Kururu moved inside him sending waves of shock up his back making it arch.

He pulled out suddenly with a slight grunt laying down next to Tororo breathing hard then glared over at him his glasses glinting dangerously, "Don't expect that to happen ever again."

"You're funny." Tororo leaned over to brush his lips lightly against Kururu's but was surprise as the yellow Keronian grabbed hold of his head lips parting slightly allowing Tororo to stick his tongue into his mouth. Kururu sucked on it slightly as their tongues danced around each other. Kururu smiled moving to pull away but Tororo pressed him to the ground kissing him deeply more patiently.

"kid..." Kururu gasped pulling away, "You're getting too carried away." He put a hand on Tororo's chest to keep a good inch between him and the salmon colored Keronian.

"Let me show you the pleasure you gave me control freak." Tororo breathed

"No way I refuse to be on bottom ngh..." Kururu winced as the exited Tororo thrusted into him anyways, "Can't you just be satisfied with the fact I fucked you? Get off." Tororo pressed his face to Kururu's as he got faster thrusting repeatedly causing Kururu's body to jolt in a pleasure Kururu was unwilling to feel. He could feel pressure building. He had to release it he couldn't hold it back as Tororo

shoved his tongue down his throat.

"There." Tororo muttered thrusting a few more time pulling in and out, "Now we're even. Pu pu pu."

"I'm going to kill you." Kururu muttered rolling onto his side as Tororo finally pulled fully out his body trembling and his back aching.

"Grumpy old man." Tororo shook his head slightly amused, "Next time you'll just have to fight to stay on top. Puu pu pu!"

"Shut up." Kururu growled calming his breathing, "You idiot we have to go back soon. They'll be wondering where you are."

"No they'll be wondering where _you _are it is _your_ birthday and your party." Tororo pressed up against Kururu wrapping his arms around him then whispering, "By the way... happy birthday Lemon."

Kururu sighed, "I don't know how many times you're going to make me say it, but i'm not going."

"I'm going to make you Pu pu. Maybe it won't be so bad."

"I didn't say I cared if it was bad or good. I said I don't wanna. I don't want to go. I don't want to be around those idiots." Kururu shook his head

"Oh so you want to stay here with me then? Puu pu pu." Tororo smiled as Kururu was quiet for a long time before he got to his feet.

"Fine let's go to the fucking party." He muttered grumpily something Tororo read as him being embarrassed and slightly pleased

"Whatever you say lemon." Tororo stood trying to grab Kururu's hand but Kururu yanked roughly away.

"Don't touch me pinky."

"It's salmon!"

"Wh- what are you doing here Saburo?" Natsumi asked her heart fluttering in her chest excitedly

"I heard you were celebrating Kururu's birthday." He said walking in holding a small present in his arms, "Where's the yellow guy anyways?"

"Not here yet." Natsumi lead him inside to the living room, "Everyone's gathering their gifts together and then we'll send Giroro to go fetch him and the other weirdo scientist frog that keeping him distracted right now."

"Alright cool." Saburo said sitting down on the couch placing his gift on the table and looking around to see all the birthday decorations, "You even got him balloons? Wow spoiled frog."

"Yeah ha ha well we went full out." Natsumi uttered nervously sitting next to him on the couch much to Giroro's dismay as he glared icily at Saburo.

"So what'd you get the him?" Saburo asked

"You'll see. When he opens it."

"Alright alright." He chuckled, "Fair enough."

"Places everybody places!" Keroro yelled suddenly, "Has everyone gotten a present? For Kururu." He looked around, "Excellent and everybody's here! Giroro go get Kururu and Tororo please!"

Giroro grumbled under his breath not really wanting to leave Natsumi alone with Saburo even if there were tons of people in the room. He headed to the underground base and knocked on Kururu's lab door, "Hey any body home?" he called, "Kururu? Tororo?" walking inside he found nothing so he began to search the rest of the base to no avail. He raced back upstairs where everyone was waiting.

"Well? Where's the birthday frog? Kerokero." Keroro asked squirming excitedly glancing behind Giroro expectantly.

"Um... well you see..." Giroro started frustratedly, "I uh... Well... I can't find them anywhere." He finally admitted hanging his head.

"What do mean can't find them?" Fuyuki asked staring at Giroro, "I wonder if something happened?"

"They've probably just run off somewhere." Natsumi muttered grumpily, "figures..."

"Oh my frog." Keroro shivered, "what are we going to do?" He began panicking

"We have to find them of course." Koyuki said, "We don't know if something terrible has happened to them." She scowled determinedly, "Giroro tell us exactly everything you saw. Did it look like there were signs of a struggle?"

"Uh..." Giroro looked down thoughtfully for a moment, "Not really there was an empty plate of cury on the floor and a lap top but everything else was pretty much normal except Kururu's computer was turned off and he wasn't sitting at it."

"Are you sure you looked every where?" Natsumi asked narrowing her eyes in irritation

"P-pretty sure. I can go look again before we do anything drastic... just in case." Giroro said nervously as all eyes were on him.

"What do you think D?" Koyuki asked turning to Dororo who was just sitting calmly with a rather odd shaped present placed in front of him.

"I think we should check one more time before we panic and or send out search parties." Dororo said thoughtfully, "I'll go with Giroro to look again."

"It's weird Tororo would disappear with Kururu." Garuru muttered

"We'll be back soon." Giroro muttered as Dororo followed him back to Kururu's lab and it was just as empty as before save for the plate and laptop on the floor, "See it doesn't look like they fought or anything it looks like they just simply got up and left."

"This is interesting indeed... what a strange turn of events let's check the rest of the base to make sure that they're gone." Dororo said looking around the room eyes slightly narrowed.

"Alright but I'm telling ya they're not here." Giroro said as the exited the lab and quickly ran threw the base not leaving and door unopened. They then returned once again to the living room.

"How's it look D?" Koyuki asked as they returned

"Well it doesn't look like any kind of attack it looks like they plain and simply just walked out..." Dororo said glancing at the floor scowling, "But I don't know where they've gone..."

"Right so lets split up into groups... I have a bad feeling about this. They might be in trouble." Giroro said, " So here's the plan..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is everyone?" Tororo asked as the stood in the living room examining all of the birthday decorations spread across the room.

Kururu yawned, "What a waste of time." He turned heading towards the not so secret base, "I'm going to go shower."

Tororo perked up a little looking at Kururu his head cocked slightly wondering if he was purposely trying to tease him.

"I'll come with you."

"Only if you wait your turn. I don't entertain children." Kururu glared back at him as Tororo followed amazed at how fast the yellow frog's mood had changed.

"I'm not a child old man." Tororo said, "And if I was that'd make you a pedophile puu pu pu." He braced himself for the insult he could feel building.

"Kuu ku ku ku kuuu Shut up pinky."

He noticed Kururu's face turn red as he turned his back on the young keronian walking fast and Tororo smiled because now he knew one thing for sure... "It's salmon S.A.L.M.O.N. SALMON!" the feeling he felt for Kururu were being returned even if just slightly by the cranky odd yellow frog.

"Fuyuki!" Keroro called suddenly causing him to come running immediately

"What is it gunso?" Fuyuki asked out of breath, "Did you find them?"

"Even better." His eyes glinted eagerly, " It's a Crystal Master Grade RX-178 Mk-II A.E.U.G. Gundam/FXA-05D G-Defenser. Very rare. Only 2000 sets were ever made. We have to get it! Buy it now now now now!" He cried his eyes round and childlike as he stared at it from outside the toy store window.

"Gunso aren't you forgetting something?" Fuyuki sighed, "We're looking for Kururu and Tororo..."

"They can wait... this is a once in a life time opportunity and might not still be here when we get back! I must have it!"

"Alright alright. But you have to promise to keep looking after I buy this for you Gunso." He narrowed his eyes at the green Keronian.

"I will I will." Keroro bounced excitedly rubbing his hands together as they entered the toy store.

Natsumi had been paired with Giroro to search for Kururu and Tororo which made the little red frog a little more pleased then he would've ever liked to admit.

"If you were two little crazy frogs where would you go?" Natsumi sighed putting he hands on her hips in frusteration as she looked around, "Honestly there's no sign of them anywhere."

Giroro blushed slightly he'd just loved the excuse to be alone with Natsumi... He shook his head, "Let's try looking over here." He suggested

She followed them both carefully looking all over the place until much to Giroro's dismay they ran into Koyuki and Dororo.

"Anything?" Natsumi asked they shook their heads sadly and she sighed

"We have to keep looking though..." Koyuki said quickly

"Koyuki's right I'm sure if we're patient we'll be able to find them." Dororo nodded thoughtfully

"Right..." Natsumi stretched tiredly, "If we don't find them in an hour I'm going home."

"Fair enough... But we can't give up that easily... What if they're in trouble and really do need our help?" Koyuki asked worriedly

"Doubtful." Giroro folded his arms, "But you're right we can't give up come on Natsumi!"

"I sure hope the others are having more luck then we are." She muttered waved goodbyes to Koyuki and Dororo who disappeared as she and Giroro took off running furious, their eyes searching everything as they went.

Momoka walked agitatedly down the street with Tamama, "Why did I get stuck with you?" She demanded growling, "I could be alone with my darling Fuyuki right now."

"Hey I wanted to go with the Sargent. But neither of us are getting what we want are we?" Tamama said bitterly then thought, ' but at least it wasn't Mois who got paired with my beloved Sargent.' Tamama paused looking around blankly, "Um Momoka where are we?" Momoka shook herself out of her rage and looked around with wide eyes too.

"Oh no! I don't know." She angrily turned again and again, "We're lost!" She hung her head, "I was too busy thinking about Fuyuki to notice where we were going... Why weren't you paying more attention Tamama!"

"Whoa don't blame me I was... I was just following you." Tamama looked away not willing to admit he'd been to busy thinking about Keroro to pay any attention to where they were going either.

"That's just great now they'll have to send a search party to find us!..." She trailed off as an idea formed in her mind, "My beloved Fuyuki will come looking for us!" She got caught in a day dream in which Fuyuki came running to her swept her off her feet disappearing into the sunset, "And then I will get my first kiss!" She exclaimed with new fiery determination.

"Yeah..." Tamama gave her an odd look, "But Momoka everyone's still looking for Kururu and Tororo it could be hours before anyone even notices we're missing." Tamama said his eyes huge as her fiery determination deflated.

"You're right..." Momoka sighed, "What do we do Tamama?" She sank to her knees then thought about calling Paul for help but the idea of Fuyuki going looking for her made her resist.

"Well.." Tamama shrugged, "We could just keep looking for Kururu and Tororo and pretend we're not lost."

"What kind of an idea is that!" Momoka growled angrily

"The only one we have I don't see you coming up with any!" Tamama yelled back both of them staring each other down for a moment.

"Alright." She sighed, "But we're going to get even more lost." She growled, "So don't blame me when that happens." They began walking in silence both looking around nervously, "I hope the others are better off then we are..."

"Yeah.." Tamama muttered, "Me too..." at the sound of something crash in an ally way the both jumped but relaxed when they saw a cat go darting away tail twice its regular size.

"This is kinda creepy..." Momoka muttered with a shiver as they continued onwards.

Saburo had gone off on his own search for the two frogs closer to the house then returned to it after a while right as Aki rode up on her motorcycle.

"Hi Saburo." Aki greeted warmly as she removed her helmet flipping her hair, "How can I help you sweetie?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Everyone else has gone off."

"Why? Where'd they all go?" She asked leading him into the house

"Well it's Kururu's birthday and apparently most of everyone forgot but they set up a party for him and he's not here." Saburo said, "So they went looking for him because they were afraid something happened to him but I think he'll be home as soon as he wants to be or whenever he gets hungry. So I decided to wait here."

"Oh I see how interesting." She nodded as they moved towards the kitchen, "Has anyone made a cake for Kururu yet?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm on it." Aki smiled tying on a apron and pulling out a bunch of ingridiants, "Would you like some water while you wait dear?"

"Sure thanks Miss Hinata." Sabura said, "I'll help make the cake if you want."

Aki smiled warmly, "Sure."

"I'm surprised we haven't seen any of the others yet." Tororo commented as they entered the secret base's shower room.

"Well maybe we'll be able to clean ourselves before the others find us kuuu ku ku." Kururu muttered slipping into one of the small showers turning on the water.

"Well maybe we can... you know... too..." Tororo flushed a bright red

"That was once in a life time." Kururu tsked rubbing some of his homemade curry soap on his legs, "Besides I told you I don't entertain children."

"I'm not a child!" Tororo leapt into the show pinning Kururu against the tiled wall water beating down on his head a shoulders as he looked into the yellow Keronian's eyes, "A child couldn't do this." Tororo pinned Kururu's arms above his head using his other hand to caress his slender yellow body

"Stop." Kururu blushed and looked away a slight shiver rolling threw his body then flinched as Tororo's hand stopped between his legs and began roughly massaging him.

"You just don't like that you could possible like me and that I like you in return. You've never had someone care before and you don't know how to handle it." Tororo pressed his body into Kururu's completely pinning him as he let go of his wrists and squeezed his member with the other.

Kururu's hand clutched Tororo's shoulders as he winced his breathing becoming more shallow as the yound tadpole pressed into him kissing at his neck his hands massaging his inner thighs.

"Not in the shower... ngh..." He shivered unwillingly curling into the samon tadpole, "We're trying to get clean because you just did... ahh... this... sssk... ah.. ngggghh ohhhhhh..." Kururu groaned feeling his body submit underneath the excitement Tororo.

"See you like it." Tororo's breathing was getting a little heavier as he looked into Kururu's eyes, "You're not fighting me like last time... Pu pu puuu." he slipped a finger into his anus and shivered excitedly as Kururu took in a sharp breath and wrapped his arms around Tororo digging his fingers into his back.

"Ahh ahh shut up... haaa stupid... Nghhssk haaa haa kid." Kururu gasped as Tororo brought his finger in and out of his anus roughly playing around the soft inside, "Ahh!" Kururu threw his back hitting it lightly against the shower wall the water sprinkling his face as Tororo pressed his hips into the yellow frogs repeatedly grinding him their penis dancing around each other.

"You're so cute when you're like this." Tororo breathed removing his fingers and wrapping his arms under his knee lifting him into potion as he slowly slid into Kururur, "Ohhh... ohh yeah."

"Haaa..." Kururu shuttered clutching Tororo tighter his fingers drawing blood from his salmon shoulders, "Hoooo... hooo... ha... Tororo..." He blushed harder trying to hide his face in Tororo's neck

Tororo slowly pulled out as he felt Kururu trembled then reentered slowly picking up the pace until he heard every time his hips slammed into Kururu's ass. He trembled as he trusted again and again harder, harder, faster faster and Kururu's breathing got louder his body trembling as he slid up and down the shower wall.

"Tororo..." He gasped, "Stop.. haa haa ohhhhh." He moaned, "We could... haa... get caught..." Kururu moaned louder his back arching forcing him to bring his head out of it's hiding spot.

"I don't care." Tororo gasped as he slowed pressing into him hard thrusting deeper into his anus

"Ahhhh... I do..." Kururu moaned loudly

"Then you better be more quiet." Tororo smiled pressing his lips pationately into Kururu's thrusting faster once more with a furious huger.

The yellow frog swallowed loudly as Tororo shoved his tongue down his throat muffling the moans coming from him and the grunts coming from the tadpole.

Tororo released Kururu's leg and pulled away to see his sweaty shaky body being drenched by the spray of the shower.

"N-n- no more." Kururu stammered breathlessly face a deep crimson

Tororo shivered then shook his head, "Turn around..."

"I Said no." Kururu snapped gasping slightly

The tadpole grabbed him by the hips and attempted to turn him around by for a moment he couldn't get the yellow Keronian to move. Kururu slipped then and Tororo successfully turned him around and with a smile of triumpth he grabbed Kururu's hands and pinned them to the shower's wall tile.

"Kururu..." he sighed biting into Kururu's shoulder getting him gasp loudly back arching until his head resting on Tororo's shoulder, "Here I go." He breathed excitedly.

"I don't like this position." Kururu panted his face pressed against the tiles.

"I do." Tororo thrusted inside of Kururu who's hands balled into fists and Tororo squeezed them, "I can get deeper in you and I don't have to hold you when your ass is facing me."

Kururu moaned louder his breathing getting deeper as he pressed his chest to the cold tile body jolting with every thrust as Tororo began nibbling and kissing his neck as he thrusted, "Haaaaahhhh Torr...Toororro...nggghhh haahh haaaaahhh ohhhhh Gahhh..." Kururu started, "I'm going to... AHHH!"

Tororo froze on his final thrust upwards as he felt himself release his hot cum shooting and com dripping out of Kururu's ass, "Ohhhhhh." He sighed As he let go one of Kururu's penus feeling the hot sticky cum he'd just released his whole yellow body trembling .

"It's h-hot." Kururu gasped breathlessly, "Ahh haah ahhhhhh. It's haaaaaah." He shivered as Tororo pulled out and turned him around to face him.

"How was that?" Tororo smiled triumphantly as he breathed heavily, "No kid could do that."

"Kuu ku kuuu." Kururu laughed weakly his trebling subsiding, "You have a lot to learn." Tororo frowned and was about to reply when Kururu grabbed him by his throat slamming him into the floor of the shower the full force of the showers spray hitting them back, "I am... And will always... be in controll ku ku kuu."

"Puu pu pu puuu pu." Tororo cued, "You're a control freak lemon..."

Kururu leaned down kissing his froggy lips, then kissed his neck, his chest, his waiste, and then his penis still dripping with sticky cum. Tororo shivered and Kururu paused with a smile then licked around the head of it causing his to shiver and moan slightly.

"Watch and learn. Twerp." Kururu muttered then licking down the length of his penis and began sucking on his balls causing Tororo's body to jolt and tremble excitedly. The yellow frog then slowly licked back up it and licked the tip and nibble on it slight causing him to moan before he fully began sucking on it.

"Kururu... haaaahhh." Tororo tried to talk when Kururu started sucking harder digging his fingers into the tadpoles inner thighs as he bobbed his head fitting more and more of it into his mouth until he'd fit the whole thing. He sucked harder moving faster then slowed in deeper longer more deliberately rougher causing the tadpole to cry out. He had Tororo's whole penus in his mouth and was doing a circle movement as his tonged danced around it.

He pulled away then pulled Tororo's wet slender legs onto his shoulders as he thrusted roughly pushing all the way in causing the tadpole to practically scream then gasp and moan loudly as he trusted again slowly but hard his hips slimming into the young keronian, "You're mine now brat." Kururu said darkly, "Kuuu kuuu ku ku kuuu. There's no going back. Here I go." He began trusting faster and with each thrust Tororo moaned digging his fingers into Kururu's waste.

"Haah oh gooood... god yes...haaah... uhhhhhnnnnnnnn ohhhhhh Kururu." He gasped as Kururu slowed then leaned down and bit the tadpoles neck, "hoooaaaaahhh... nnnn ahaaaaahhhhhaaaahhh." He dug his fingers into Kururu's chest then raking them down his from and Kururu shivered moaning loadly.

"Nggghhhnnnnnnnn ohhhh." Kururu breathe heavily thrusting hard and holding as Tororo thrust his fingers back into Kururus ass. He rotated his hips in circle pressing harder trying to move in deeper as Tororo fingered him shivering excitedly.

"It feels... haaahhaa... liked you're trying... ahhh ahhh hhaaaaaaahhhhh... break me." Tororo breathed

"Ku ku kuu. Maybe I am." He thrusted roughly then leaned down and started sucking on his neck.

"I love you..." The statement made kururu freeze but tororo hugged him tighly to him

"That dangerous." Kururu said darkly, "I don't know how to love. I only know how how to hurt."

"I'll teach you." Tororo smiled, "This is how it starts. Our love story will never end."

Kururu thrusted one last time then pulled out and layed next to him on the floor his expression unreadable, "Dream on pinky."

Tororo lay stuned for a moment then chuckled, "puu pu pu its salmon." And for the first time Tororo didn't see Kururu's insult as an insult for the first time he saw it as an underlying mark of affection.


End file.
